On movies and life
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Vignettes from the life of Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey
1. How Chloe Dragged Beca to see Mockingjay

**Author's Note:** I realize it has now been over a year since I've updated Six Inches to the Left. I'm so very, very sorry. I have no valid excuses. I WILL get the next chapter out before Holiday, that is a promise. Take this little one shot slice-of-life vignette as an apology. I can also tell you that something else is being worked on that you'll be seeing very soon, ideally within the next week. Happy Thanksgiving to my American Brethren, and to those of you elsewhere, happy Thursday/Friday/Whatever it is whenever you read this. Please note, this is unbetaed as Smeg and I are on different schedules at the moment and I kinda wanted to just get it out. It might suck and probably has logical fallacies, but it counts for something right? On with it.

**Disclaimer:** With one possible minor exception, I own none of the characters or anything else herein.

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to go?" Beca asked as Chloe finished getting ready for their date.<p>

"C'mon Beca, I've heard you say time and time again how hot you think Jennifer Lawrence is." Chloe teased. "You've seen the first two, don't you want to see what happens next?"

"You know I've read the books right?" Beca pointed out. "We know what happens next."

"It's a good thing you're cute Mitchell." Chloe chuckled.

"So that means we're not going?" Beca asked hopefully.

"I never said that." Chloe replied

"Can't we see something else? What about The Imitation Game?" Beca suggested.

"Like we don't know what happened there. Turing deciphered Enigma with his team, became one of the fathers of modern computer science, and was chemically castrated for being gay." Chloe summarized. "We all agreed on Mockingjay. Do you really want to let down Stacie, Aubrey, Jesse, and Jessica?"

"I guess not." Beca shrugged. "I still can't wrap my head around Jesse and Jessica."

"I went out with...well went out isn't the right wording we'll just go with that for now, another Chloe first year." Chloe said.

"Let me guess, tiny brunette?" Beca raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Tall, leggy blonde." Chloe explained. "My point is, it happens sometimes, moreso in same sex cases. I'll make you a deal, you come and don't complain..."

* * *

><p>"So Beca, how did Chloe get you to come?" Jesse asked as they waited in line to get the tickets.<p>

"The same way Aubrey gets me to do anything I don't want to." Stacie offered, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"How..." Jessica started till realization hit her as she saw Beca and Aubrey blush. "Oh wait never mind."

"I'd still rather see the Imitation Game." Beca grumbled.

"Was that complaining I heard?" Chloe asked with a smirk. "I think there was something in our agreement about not complaining."

"No, not complaining." Beca shook her head.

"Better not." Chloe chuckled. "C'mon, the line's moving."

"Have you ever noticed how much Effie looks like Gail?" Beca asked as she caught glimpse of her on one of the televisions showing promos of what's in the theaters. "Or maybe it's just because Gail seems to be running our lives now."

"No there's a definite resemblance." Aubrey agreed.

"That doesn't mean Gail isn't running our lives." Jesse offered.

"That's the aca-life bitches." Chloe said "You love it, admit it."

"Well, it did get me you." Beca conceded. "So yeah, I love it. There is no limit to the things I'd do for you."

"Saying stuff like that's going to ruin your reputation there Becs." Jessee teased.

"Oh it's already ruined." Beca admitted. "And I'm perfectly ok with that."


	2. Drones

**Author's note:** Sorry there's no new December Diary entries tonight, Smeg chose to do this weird thing where he becomes unconscious for like six hours. I'm going to try and get him to do at least two tomorrow night so we aren't THAT far behind, but living on the opposite side of the country without access to transporter technology limits what I can do. Anyway, saw this thing on Colbert where TGI Friday's is trying out mistletoe drones or something, and thought it would be fun to explore. It probably sucks, it's unbetaed and really short, it's partially an excuse to get his note out there. Also, I've decided I'm open to taking prompts for one shots. It doesn't matter the 'verse or the pairing, so long as it's femslash. I don't do maleslash or het as main pairings. So if there's anything you'd like to see me do, let me know and if it's one of the fandoms I'm familiar with I'll see if I can come up with something. No Rachel/Quinn, the only two characters I can't stand more than Rachel Berry are Jenny Schecter and Andrew Wells. Also, I'm not big on Buffy/Faith, I'm a Buffy/Willow shipper.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that thing?" Jesse asked as they were seated at their table.<p>

"Oh that? It's our mistletoe drone. It's fun and festive." The hostess said "Maybe it'll find its way here. Anyway, Steve will be your server tonight and he'll be right over to get you started."

"Oh look, there's even a kiss cam. How cute" Stacie pointed out as they saw the screen.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen." Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"I agree." Aubrey nodded. "I saw it on Colbert, it's incredibly bizarre."

"I'm with Stacie, I think it's romantic." Chloe said. "Don't be such a grinch. It's Christmas. You love the mistletoe in our apartment."

"Yes, because that's a private thing." Beca explained. "This is different."

"I understand where she's coming from." Jessica chimed in. "Some people don't like PDA."

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, can I get your drink orders." Steve the waiter said as he approached the table. As the six of them placed their orders and handed over their ids, the mistletoe drone made its way above Beca. "Lucky girl, give your fella here a big smooch."

"Do I have to?" Beca asked as all eyes turned to her.

"C'mon and go for it, it's tradition after all." Steve attempted to egg her on. "You could always kiss me if you wanted."

"Sorry dude, you're not my type." Beca said, leaning in to give Chloe a quick kiss. As she did, a round of cheers broke out as the other patrons watched on the screen. Pulling away from Chloe she turned the waiter and quirked her eyebrow. "Might want to get your gaydar checked out there buddy."


	3. The Bet

**Author's note:** If I had thought enough in advance, this could have been a good two parter, but alas, I missed the opportunity. I don't remember how close those two commercials were, give me some artistic license ok? Anyway, hope you like it. I can't tell you when the epilogue of the diaries will be coming. Smeg keeps insisting this real life thing is more important. I'll be doing my best to get him to write over the next couple days. Six Inches is also waiting on him. Till then, enjoy this. This is unbetaed, so you only have me to blame for mistakes.

* * *

><p>"You know baby...this game is going to be tough on us." Chloe said as she and Beca lay in bed the morning of the championship.<p>

"Why do you say that?" Beca asked, still half asleep.

"Do you forget who's playing?" Chloe asked, not giving Beca a chance to answer. "New England and Seattle. I'm from Boston, and you're from Seattle."

"So?" Beca asked, turning to face Chloe. "Do you know how many Seahawks games I've been to in my life? I'll give you a clue, it's less than the number of people I've had sex with."

"And how many is that?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow

"Really hun? We've been together three years now, you know this. Well let's see, there's you..." Beca made a big show like she was making a longer list.

"I always feel so special. " Chloe grinned, kissing Beca's forehead. "Still though, you know I love my Pats. And don't even start on the whole deflate gate thing, you can't tell me a few deflated footballs had that huge of an impact on the game. The Patriots have skill."

"If you say so." Beca nodded, knowing it was best to just let her girlfriend talk. "I mean good for the Seahawks I guess, but I care more about the commercials and the halftime show. Or at least I would if it were someone other than Katy Perry."

"Be nice baby, I like Katy Perry." Chloe said, playfully slapping Beca's arm

"Well, she is quite attractive, and does have a great voice." Beca conceded.

"I've got an idea..." Chloe said, slipping an arm around Beca as she also slipped a leg between Beca's "Let's make a bet. If New England wins, you've gotta upload a video of yourself singing a Katy Perry song to youtube."

"What do I get if Seattle wins?" Beca said, now being her turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Chloe asks. "Wait, why do I think I'm gonig to regret this?"

"Nirvana or Jimi Hendrix, your choice." Beca said with a grin.

"I can live with that." Chloe smiled "Especially since I'm not going to lose..."

* * *

><p>"Wait...they made a commercial about a dead kid?" Fat Amy asked as the Bellas and Trebles watched the game at the Treble House. "That's just messed up, and I've seen a koala riding a platypus."<p>

"I'd seriously love to see inside your mind." Stacie said with a laugh.

"I don't think you could handle it 'Hunter'." Amy shot back.

"The Hunter's been tamed." Aubrey spoke up, kissing Stacie's cheek.

"It's interesting how a conversation about a depressing commercial has turned to talk about Aubrey and Stacie's relationship." Beca offered as she absently played with Chloe's hair as the redhead sat in her lap

"You're just upset because you're going to have to sing Katy Perry." Chloe teased

"Hey...is that Bryan Cranston? Walter White is back!" Jesse called out "Say my name, that was a great line."

* * *

><p>"So sweetie, are you ready to smell like teen spirit?" Beca teased as Seattle reached the goal line with very little time left on the clock.<p>

"You said I got to choose." Chloe protested

"You're right, you...what the fuck?" Beca called out as the Patriots intercepted the Seahawks who were passing on second down. "The Seattle quarterback could have walked it in himself. He could do that right?"

"Yes baby he could have, but he did...what's going on? They're fighting?" Chloe asked "I don't...that's not cool. Whatever, the Patriots won, so you're gonna be singing some Katy Perry."

"THEY HAD IT!" Beca called out. "They were right there!"

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to see what you did." Chloe said as she sat in front of Beca's laptop.<p>

"I think you'll like it." Beca said as she brought up the video. "It's...I don't know, I just...don't let it be said I'm not a girl of my word."

"Awww sweetie I know you are." Chloe smiled as the video started

"Hey youtube, this is Beca. You might know me as a three time defending ICCA champion or as DJ 22. Anyway, I'm originally from SeattIe, I made a bet with my Bostonian girlfriend, even though I really don't care about sports. So, since the Patriots won, or rather the Seahawks lost, I've got to..." Beca started before sighing in a defeated tone "I've got to sing a Katy Perry song, even though for a little bit during the halftime show I thought I was on acid. So, since it's one of my wonderfully amazing girlfriend's favorite songs, I'll be singing Firework."

"I love it!" Chloe cried out as the video ended. "That intro was great, and you sang as beautifully as ever. I love you so very much."

"I'm glad you like it." Beca smiled as she went about uploading the video.

"So, cuddlebug, I've got a little surprise for you, come to living room." Chloe said, as she brought youtube up on the TV. "Aubrey and I made a video while you and Stacie were at practice."

"Is it porn?" Beca asked with an amused grin as Chloe found the video she was looking for. "Please say it's porn, you two together would be kind of hot."

"No it's not porn." Chloe answered as she started the video. On screen, the redhead started talking "Hey all, I made a bet with my girlfriend who's from Seattle. If the Seahawks won, I'd have to sing either Nirvana or Jimi Hendrix. Well I'm sure most of you know what happened, but if not, I'll just say that basically, Seattle could very easily have won. So, even though I know she doesn't really care all that much, I love my little snugglebunny to pieces. For her, and for you, I'm going to sing Jimi Hendrix's Foxy Lady, which she totally is. And because my Pats won keep your eyes out for her singing Katy Perry. I'll be sure to include a link."

"It was seriously amazing babe." Beca said with a grin. "But...snugglebunny?"

"You are my little sngugglebunny though." Chloe said.

"I could practically hear Aubrey rolling her eyes." Beca laughed.

"Oh she did, now c'mon, Foxy Lady, I've got to make you all mine." Chloe joined in the laughter as she got up from the couch and pulled Beca towards their bedroom.


End file.
